


quiere llorar su muerte

by hostytosty



Series: drabbles - pjo&hoo [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, old work - 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostytosty/pseuds/hostytosty
Summary: Porque, quiera o no, Silena está muerta y le duele.





	

Silena ha muerto. Ella era la traidora. La traidora que a la que ahora llaman heroína. Le gustaría poder decir que lo sospechaba, que no era raro. Pero lo raro hubiera sido que ahora no fuera recordada como una heroína. Y a Drew le duele. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, piensa ella. Pero, quizás, solo quizás, ese "muy en el fondo" está mucho más cerca de su corazón de lo que cree, de lo que quiere hacer creer. Porque no ha gritado que lo merecía cuando supo de su muerte, pero en la cabaña le ha faltado poco para demandar su puesto y cuando nadie había dicho nada en su contra –aunque de poco le habría servido, no solo el encanto vocal estaba de su parte. El puesto era suyo, todo suyo– había dejado caer un "Ahora sabéis lo que pasa cuando uno se deja llevar por el amor" y, algo más bajo, bastante más bajo, un "Era una traidora, _sweetie_ , no tienes que llorar porque ya no esté".

Porque, quiera o no, Silena está muerta y le duele. Porque ella tenía un _algo_ especial, y por eso ahora todos lloraban su muerte, por eso había encontrado el amor y lo había agarrado, perdiendo, pero ganando más, mucho más. Y por eso Drew no quiere llorar su muerte, por eso se repite una y otra vez que era una traidora y que todo era por enamorarse. Porque quizás así lo acepte.


End file.
